My love for you?
by xxalicexxjasperxx
Summary: Alice is the Cullens neighbor. She loves them all but Jasper or does she?
1. Chapter 1 Alice duh!

So this is my first ever fanfic on the internet. So bear with me people its kind of too late right now to write a fanfic like a whole chapter but here's the intro:

Alice and Jasper Fanfic (Alice is human and lives next to the Cullens but has no interest for their youngest son Jasper) (or is she?)

Alice's P.O.V

_Great stupid weather, stupid school, stupid mike Newton _I thought as I pulled on my black skinny jeans. I stared out the window watching the rain slowly climb down my window. I noticed my best friend Rosalie and Bella waiting by my car. _Maybe I'll get them to ditch with me for a shopping spree. Rose would go for it but I don't know about Bella I'll get her to. _Moving like the dead to my closet for my black baby doll shirt, and then skipping to my dresser for my long key necklace. I love that necklace my best guy friend Emmett got it for me. _Stupid bear like person _I laughed he would get so mad if I called him that straight to his face but actually Rose sometimes agrees with that statement. I made sure my hair was perfect _ha-ha like duhh_. I jagged down the stairs to my best friends

"Finally I mean I'm getting soaked out here" Bella complained

"Oh Alice, can our brother Jasper ride with us?" Rosalie asked. Great the silent one who enjoys looking at me and sometimes is glued to my hip because strangely we have the same classes.

"Fine. But tell him to sit in the back I hate it when he looks at me" I replied

"Okie Dokie" Bella mused. Then Jasper came down the stairs looking sad listening to his ipod. He was frowning until his expression went blank when he saw me. I smiled I'll try finding out what's wrong.

Jasper took his assigned seat by me of course.

"Hey Jasper" He froze in his steps and looked shockingly at me

"Hello….?" Jasper trailed off asking me what happened but not quite saying it we have that kind of relationship and that's why I'm secretly in love with him.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Not really. My girlfriend Victoria- you know her- broke up with me for that stupid fool James and oh God I'm boring you aren't I?"

"No it's okay I know how you feel I too deal with heartbreak" I suddenly felt a hint of hysteria coming up in my heart and throat.

"I'm sorry about bringing something up like that I know I'm uh well Alice I'm sorry" he shifted awkwardly and paid attention with the lector we were receiving.

A/n ten reviews to the next chapter :D and it will be longer


	2. Chapter 2 Surpised?

My Love for you?

Chapter 1

Alice's P.O.V

Well this is very interesting. I have a cupcake stain on my new freaking shirt, pizza bites in my hair, my pants covered in milk. All from that stupid slut Victoria! Furious thoughts ran through as Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella pull me off of Victoria's crying self. Her nose is broken; I left a few cuts on her face from my ring as I punched her. Jasper carried me outside and set me down on a bench the others trailed behind. They all looked at me. Emmett reached his hand out so I can give him a high five, but ended up holding the back of his head from Rose's hit. I giggled.

"Do you find something funny Alice?" Rosalie asked

"What's with the attitude Rose?" I snapped

She stayed shut. Jasper was watching me the hold time with measuring eyes.

"Alice what exactly happened?" He asked

"So I was online for lunch, Victoria got all up in my "grill" and accused me of talking no, wait seducing you to break-up with her. But we all know she broke your heart by cheating on you with James. So anyways I just ignored her, I paid for my lunch. Victoria demands I turn around, she nailed me with a vanilla cupcake square in the chest. Jessica threw her pizza bites at me, which landed on my hair. Lauren poured milk on my jeans. That's when I hit them all; the other girls run out, Victoria wasn't so lucky." I answered smiling.

"Well that's okay, I guess" Bella said biting her lip.

"Go Alice, student by day. Pixie ninja by night!" Emmett cheered this time Rose agreed.

"Yeah, I didn't want to break up the fight but, Jasper insisted." We all look at him, he flashed us a guilty smile. We busted out laughing, and then I concluded.

"Now Bella if you would have ditched with me and Rose we could have a whole new wardrobe. Instead of having food on my new outfit!" I glared Bella smiled a sweet smile to distract me.

"Let's take Alice home so she can change and take a shower." Edward said.

We all run to the cars. Jasper was allowed to sit in the front this time. I arrived home finally. I decided to take a hot long shower. I turned the water up so it steamed up the mirror. I hated looking in the mirror with nothing on. I laughed at myself. I'm such a dork

I finished my shower after forcing various pieces of pizza out of my black locks. I looked down in the bathtub. Crap! Bob came for a visit great just freaking great. This sucks! I'm not supposed to get it till. I quickly check my bathroom calendar. Oh it's today. Duh. I opened the cabin looking for a pad. No!! My mom was supposed to pick them up. Oh god. Wait I have Bella and Rosalie they would have pads. Right? I wrapped the pink towel around my body and stepped out of the bathroom searching for my cell. I called Rose's phone first. Jasper answered

"Hello?"

"Jasper?"

"Yes. Rosalie can't get to her phone she went to pick up something and forgot her cell. Sorry" he was about to hang up.

"Wait! Jasper its Alice!" I screamed

"Alice? Are you okay?" he sounded concerned.

"Um, okay Jasper I need um, pads" total silence at the other end of the phone.

"Okay" he voice broke he sounded nervous. "I'll get them" he hung up. Oh god I just told Jasper I need pads.

Jasper's P.O.V

Alice called Rose's cell, I picked up I didn't know it was her. I still don't understand what pads are exactly. Maybe Emmett would know. I searched the house for him. Finally spotting him in the kitchen, about to shove a cupcake in his mouth. Wait what vampires don't eat food. Oh god Emmett. He looked at me startled.

"Jasper this is not what you think." He sounded like I caught him cheating on Rosalie or something.

"Emmett want are pads?" I asked curious. He started laughing his loud booming laugh.

"It's when a girl gets her period, and has to wear it, so she doesn't leak through her clothes." How did he know that? Oh Alice has her monthly friend.

"Where can I get them?"

"Baby bro is there something we should know?" he said joking around I laughed

"No it's for Alice" he dropped the cupcake

"Oh Rose has some in the bathroom; take about 5" he said acting like he knew what he was talking about.

"Thanks." I traveled to the bath got the "pads" and run human speed to Alice's house next door. I opened the door. Careless Alice.

"Alice?" I called up the stairs. She appeared at the top of them.

"Thank you so much Jasper. Throw one up here." She said holding her hands out. I throw one she caught it. Then ran into the bathroom. I sat on the bottom step waiting to see her again.

"You know, you don't have to sit here. You could have gone in the living room." Alice said smiling as she walked down the stairs. She looked beautiful she was wearing a pair of black silky shorts, with a red tang top, with red and black slippers on. Her spikes were very puffy and shiny looking. I touched her hair it was soft. Alice stood there wearing her poker face. The phone rang interrupting both of our thoughts. Alice ran to answer it

"Hello?" she said

"Oh really?"

"Tomorrow night?" she bit her lip looking at me mouthing _its Jacob block he wants to go out tomorrow tonight to dinner should I?_ That broke my heart how many times is he going to come back to her and treat her like trash. Then I whine up soothing her while he goes out with another girl. I shook my head no. I can't say no she use thinks he's the one. I wish she was wrong, no I know she's wrong. God. Her eyes brighten when I shook my head. I wonder what would happen if she finds out my secret. She hung up and moved me to the couch.

"Jasper I need to come clean with you." She began

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm not human." She stated. What? What?!

"I don't understand" I admitted

"I can see the future." She admitted "and I hada vision of me and you"

"And what happen?" I promoted

"I looked like you but my eyes were bright red. And me and you were getting married" she gulped. Looking into my eyes

Finally!!! I was waiting for this day. I got on my knee. I pulled out a big ring.

"I'm not human too. I'm a vampire, and I'll have Carlisle change you. I love you. Mary Alice Brandon, will you marry me?"

She was frozen in time. Her eyes pure shock.

She nodded her head and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. And Smiled.

"I love you Jasper Hale." She said kissing me on my lips.

**A/n- So you guys might think I'm going too fast but, I have the story planned out. I'm going to bring more drama in the next chapter def!**

**-Brittany **

**Xxalicexxjasperxx**


End file.
